


L'alcool c'est fini

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [281]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anger, Angst, FC Bayern München, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: James n'aurait peut-être pas dû l'aider après la défaite face à Leverkusen.





	L'alcool c'est fini

**Author's Note:**

> J'essaye encore et encore d'oublier ce match...

L'alcool c'est fini

  
Niko prit une gorgée supplémentaire en regardant le soleil se coucher, des années qu'il n'avait pas retoucher à l'alcool et quand il le faisait de nouveau c'était pour éviter de pleurer... Il aurait dû garder son poste à Frankfurt, le Bayern n'était pas fait pour lui, il ne savait pas si c'était lui ou le club, mais ce n'était pas une bonne saison. Se retrouver seul sur le toit du centre du Bayern était étrange mais reposant, personne ne lui rappelait qu'il était pitoyable. Au bout d'un moment, Niko entendit des pas s'approcher de lui, putain il ne pouvait pas se relaxer quelques instants sans que personne ne le dérange, ne lui rappelle ses problèmes, même s'il était lui-même un problème... Si c'était Rob ou Hasan, ils le tueraient par rapport aux différentes bouteilles de bière, Niko leur avait promis de ne plus y toucher, mais après ce match contre Leverkusen, il devait retomber dans les bras de l'alcool pour se sentir mieux. James s'assit à côté de lui, peut-être parce qu'il était bourré et fatigué, Niko ne s'était pas posé beaucoup de questions sur sa présence à côté de lui.

  
''Tout va bien coach ?'' James lui demanda en lui prenant sa bouteille des mains pour prendre une gorgée

''Je suis saoul James. Et fatigué. Et peut-être désespéré.''

''D'accord... Je vais vous ramener chez vous, et vous allez dormir.''

''Vendu...'' James se releva, avan de l'aider en passant son bras autour de ses épaules pour le maintenir debout

  
Niko resta éveillé jusqu'au moment où il s'assit dans la voiture de James, les cahots le berçant doucement pour qu'il ferme ses yeux pendant un certain temps. Quand Niko rouvrit les yeux à nouveau, il était posé sur un lit, une couverture sur lui, sa tête tournant. Il pouvait voir James s'agiter en râlant à quelques mètres de là. Qu'est-ce que James faisait chez lui ? Était-il chez lui avant de se poser d'autres questions ? Un gémissement échappa à sa gorge alors qu'il essayait de se retourner dans le lit, putain il ne boirait vraiment plus jamais. Ses tempes tapaient encore quand James s'assit sur le bord du lit, lui tendant un verre d'eau et un médicament aléatoire. Il lui fallut un effort surhumain pour que Niko puisse l'avaler, il commençait à voir flou et il avait très chaud.

  
''Tout va bien Niko ?'' James lui demanda en retirant sa veste

''Ou-Ouais...'' Niko se mit à genoux sur le lit pour faire glisser la couverture de ses épaules, il lui restait encore beaucoup de vêtements avant de ne plus brûler de l'intérieur

''Vous en êtes sûr ? Vous n'avez pas l'air bien.'' James changea son pantalon pour mettre un short de nuit

''Trop chaud...'' Niko retira peu à peu ses vêtements, malgré les crampes qu'il avait récupéré grâce à la position dans laquelle il avait dormi

''Pardon ?'' James tourna la tête vers lui pour voir ce qu'il se passait, avant de vite détourner le regard en rougissant

''J'ai... Beaucoup trop chaud...''

''Oh, la douche est juste en face si vous voulez.'' James lui désigna du doigt la pièce

  
Niko se leva, sa tête tournant encore et toujours, son corps était faible et il tituba le temps de se retrouver la tête la première sur le sol. Plus d'alcool pour lui... James l'aida à se relever en grognant, lui disant qu'il était insupportable à cause de son état. Niko s'accrocha à James du mieux possible, son corps faiblissant de plus en plus. Ses paupières devenaient lourdes au fur et à mesure qu'il se retrouvait sous la douche avec James, la poitrine du joueur serrée contre son dos. Il se retrouva après dans le lit de James, sa tête vibrante contre la poitrine du colombien. Plus jamais d'alcool pour lui à l'avenir... Quand Niko se réveilla le lendemain matin, James dormait encore, il le tenait dans ses bras. Putain, Niko était foutu, que ce soit du côté de James ou de Rob, il allait se faire engueuler...

  
Fin


End file.
